Mi Familia
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Loke se acerco y me abrazo, correspondí el gesto murmurando un gracias, de pronto sentí como todos mis espíritus estelares se unían al abrazo, unos en lagrimas, otros en sonrisas, otros con comentarios burlones./-¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto, sentí su mirada fija en mí, lo encare y dije mis orbes en los suyos


**Hello, vengo a dejarles este One-shot inspirado en el capitulo 153 asi que si no van con el anime no lo lean, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad, contintiene spoilers**

**Espero que les guste, sin mas a leer**

**Fairy Tail no me pertence es obra de Hiro Mashima**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Mi Familia_

Habían pasado 7 años…sin duda es mucho tiempo pensé. Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre los sucesos que habían ocurrido al regresar de la isla en la que estuvimos congelados por 7 años. Observe mi alrededor, en ese momento nos encontrábamos en el mundo de los espíritus celebrando nuestro regreso. Acuario y Juvia habían congeniado muy bien, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Charle, Wendy y Erza se divertían con mis amigos, hasta el rey bigotes estaba riendo. Mis ojos enrojecieron y llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar la canción que en ese momento Lyra estaba cantando, la mire intensamente agradeciéndole el gesto, pase mis orbes por todos mis amigos, centrándome en mis espíritus. ¿Me amaban tanto como yo lo hacía con ellos?, en ese momento mi respuesta fue un sí rotundo, hasta Acuario me estaba mirando con ternura, algo no propio en ella…me habían extrañado este tiempo, hasta Gray me lo dijo…No pude pedir mejores amigos definitivamente.

Al terminar la canción Loke se acerco y me abrazo, correspondí el gesto murmurando un gracias, de pronto sentí como todos mis espíritus estelares se unían al abrazo, unos en lagrimas, otros en sonrisas, otros con comentarios burlones. Les agradecí el gesto a todos que me miraron con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Lucy, esto es poco a lo que has hecho por nosotros – dijo Escorpio que era abrazado por acuario.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo mocosa, MI novio tiene razón, has hecho un buen trabajo – comento Acuario con una media sonrisa sin dejar la burla de lado en aquel comentario.

-Lucy-sama, recuerde que siempre estaremos para usted, no debe de sentirse sola, la protegeremos siempre – mi mirada de centro en capricornio sin poder evitar que las pequeñas gotas saladas que viajaban por mis mejillas parara, con más fuerza corrieron al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos, estaban totalmente de acuerdo con capricornio. Sonreí con ternura sin poder evitarlo.

-Vieja amiga, nosotros también somos tu familia…desde hace mucho tiempo que perteneces a ella. Sonríe, eres nuestro sol…siempre lo has sido – El rey me alzo en su mano y me acerco a su rostro para verlo de frente. Me sorprendí por sus palabras, un sentimiento cálido se instalo en mi pecho y sin evitarlo me lance a su rostro y lo abrase como pude, aunque por mi cuerpo solo abarque una mejilla en la que deposite un beso. El rey bigotes sonrió y me dejo donde estaba. Plue de un salto llego a mis brazos y me abrazo por el cuello acción que correspondí.

-Gracias, los amo a todos – dije entre lagrimas y sonrisas.

Vi un poco alejados a mis amigos de Fairy Tail. Las chicas y los Exceedos estaban soltando algunas lagrimas al ver la muestra de cariño que me dieron los espíritus y el rey estelar.

Seguimos festejando unos minutos mas y cuando regresamos Virgo nos comento que 1 día en el mundo estelar equivalía a 3 meses en nuestra dimensión. Al regresar nos quedamos como piedra…El tiempo que teníamos de entrenamiento había sido desperdiciado de esa manera. Me enoje un poco por no avisarnos nada pero el enojo se borro fácilmente al recordar la fiesta que me habían preparado.

Unas horas después nos encontramos con Jellal, Meredy y Urtear. Gracias a la lost magic de la hija de Ur pudimos acelerar el entrenamiento sacando más poder mágico…

Cuando paso el efecto, me encontraba muy cansada y adolorida por todas partes pero eso no me impidió salir a contemplar la Luna y las estrellas. Sonreí cuando encontré unas constelaciones, no voltee al sentir a alguien sentándose a mi lado, sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto, sentí su mirada fija en mí, lo encare y dije mis orbes en los suyos.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos? – respondí con otra pregunta sin apartar la vista.

-Claro, ¡somos Fairy Tail recuerdas!...pero eso no es lo que te tiene así Lucy – señalo el chico apartando su mirada al cielo, acción que imite. – Si no quieres decírmelo aun no lo hagas, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ti también. Los espíritus te aman tanto como tú los amas a ellos…Pero Lucy, recuerda que nosotros también te amamos, y tu nos amas con la misma fuerza, somos familia y nos apoyaremos siempre. El rey bigotón tiene razón, tu eres el sol de su mundo…pero también eres el sol del gremio…promete que no lo olvidaras nee?

La sinceridad con la que se expreso me dejo muda y nuevamente lagrimas aparecieron corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Gracias Gray – trate de pronunciar con la poca voz que me quedaba – soy tan llorona y débil – murmure mas para mí que para él.

-No eres débil Lucy, todos necesitamos llorar. Tú has pasado reprimida muchos años, no te avergüences de lo que sientes – sus palabras me reconfortaron al igual que el abrazo que nos estábamos dando sentí su torso desnudo pegando en mi pecho, no me importo habíamos estado así muchas veces, tenía razón, los quería a todos, claro que de distinta manera y Gray ha sido como mi hermano. Siempre está ahí conmigo y me protege.

-Muchas gracias Gray…Te quiero tonto – susurre, mi cabeza estaba escondida en su cuello y su cabeza estaba de igual modo entre mi cuello y cabello. Sé que me escucho, lo sentí sonreír y mover su cabeza en un asentimiento.

-No hay de que Lucy, yo también te quiero llorona – me contesto de la misma manera. Estuvimos de esa manera unos minutos. Luego que nos separamos él se levanto.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas a alguien de acuerdo? – termino diciendo mientras se alejaba.

-Gray – giro un poco su rostro chocando con mi mirada, alzo una ceja dejándome a entender que continuara – tu ropa – sonreí burlona al ver la expresión sorprendida de mi amigo mientras buscaba su ropa, suerte que traía los bóxers.

Una vez que me quede sola de nuevo, sonreí, compare por un momento a Natsu con Gray. Los dos eran tan parecidos y distintos a la vez. Sabia como llegaba cada uno, como caminaba, sus expresiones. Conocía todo de ellos, no podían mentirme y eso lo sabían, por eso cuando Fullbuster se sentó a mi lado supe que era él, Natsu en cambio se hubiera lanzado sobre mí en un abrazo, era demasiado hiperactivo para llegar tranquilo a un lugar y si lo hacía, aun así sus pisadas lo delataban…

Junte mis piernas flexionándolas de modo que mi rostro se recargara en ellas mientras las abrazaba.

-7 años – murmure al viento, mi mirada se cristalizo y se volvió nostálgica – que llorona soy – solté una pequeña carcajada al aire llena de tristeza y frustración.

Si tan solo hubiésemos aparecido unos meses antes, habría alcanzado a ver a mi padre antes de morir. Apreté mis puños recordando a Michelle, a mi padre, a mi madre. Ahora no me quedaba nada, estaba sola, como siempre me sentí después de la muerte de mi progenitora.

Una lagrima rodo nuevamente por mi mejilla, descargue todo el llanto amargo que había guardado por mucho tiempo, desde que me dijeron que jude mi padre había muerto hasta cuando Michelle me miro por última vez.

Después de unos minutos recapitule lo que había ocurrido ese día y una cálida sensación se apodero de mi nuevamente.

-Que tonta…no estoy sola, por lo menos tengo a Fairy Tail Mi familia y a mis espíritus. Lucy deja de llorar como una niña indefensa, no estás sola, ya no mas – Con ese pensamiento renové mis fuerzas y me levante de la arena con una sonrisa, quite las lagrimas que quedaban con el torso de mi mano y mire la marca del gremio tatuada. No ya no estoy sola.

Sentí como un brazo rodeaba mis hombros y voltee a ver de quien se trataba aunque lo sabía de memoria.

-¿Que haces luce? Regresa con nosotros adentro, es aburrido si no estás – me dijo sin pena alguna mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa, sonrisa que me había alegrado en muchos momentos, contra todo pronóstico lo abrase riendo – eres rara Lucy – volvió a hablar correspondiendo a mi gesto – ya te diste cuenta verdad? No estás sola - murmuro recargando su frente en mi hombro.

No me sorprendí, este pelirrosa sabía lo que pensaba con solo verme. Nos separamos un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla logrando un sonrojo de su parte.

-Gracias Natsu, vamos adentro entonces – dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba aun con su cara mostrando confusión.

Reí nuevamente, tal vez un día de estos le diga lo que siento. Por ahora, disfrutare con ellos.

Nee Okaa-san, Otou-san, no estoy sola, tengo muchos amigos que me aprecian, quieren y cuidan. Me alegro que estén juntos de nuevo, aunque los extraño mucho, se que siempre estarán conmigo. Otou-san perdón por no despedirme de ti… Los amo.

**Well! Aquí esta un One-shot se me ocurrió al ver el episodio 153 y escuchar la canción de Lyra! Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos luego. **


End file.
